


What we lost...

by kweandee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, Good Loki, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, King Loki, M/M, Miscarriage, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Ragnarok, Protective Bruce/Hulk, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/pseuds/kweandee
Summary: After going to war with Thor on Asgard, Bruce comes home to find out not only did the team split apart due to what's being referred to by the public as the "Civil War" between the superheroes but his husband is in the hospital after almost dying at the hands of Captain America and the Winter Soldier...and as if that wasn't enough he's told of another loss.





	1. He shouldn't have left

As he followed Natasha down the long sterile hallways of the hospital Bruce kept going back to right before he left for Asgard. Thor came to the tower requesting his help, or more specifically the Other Guy's help because shit was going down over there. Turned out Odin never came out of that sleep Thor always talked about as being necessary for the aging king and passed sometime during the Ultron incident, and Loki who turned out to not be dead... _once again_ , had been masquerading as the king seeing as Thor very openly did not want the throne and appearances needed to be kept up so as not to make Asgard look vulnerable to the surrounding realms. It seemed the gig was up and shit was hitting the fan as Tony would say. He hadn't mentioned at the time how he came to know it was really Loki and not Odin ruling Asgard for apparently the better part of a year, their time of course, in Asgard it was much longer, but apparently and much to their surprise Loki was a very competent ruler. Tony unashamedly asked how he could be comfortable leaving his realm in the hands of a homicidal psycho. Thor explained how Loki had been under Thanos control as well and once the Other guy knocked some sense into him, much like how Natasha fixed Clint, he no longer had the mad titan in his head. He went on to state how Loki was very apologetic for what he had done and had actually been the one to request the Hulk's help which undoubtedly made them all the more wary. After much discussion on the specifics of what was happening over there along with plans made thus far as well as estimations how long he would be gone that went on well into the night they reluctantly agreed that he would leave with Thor in the morning. Tony would not be going, much as he wanted to as apparently the world was becoming intolerable of superheroes and the UN had gotten involved in discussions about what to do about it. There were terms like registration, and restrictions and Accords being thrown around and Tony needed to stay on top of it.

 

 _He shouldn't have left._  

 

When they reached their bedroom that night the discussion had continued as they got ready for bed. Tony despite not wanting him to go was more for the idea then he was. He was concerned that Ross, who was now secretary of state since his retirement from the Army would try to back Bruce into a corner using the UN and all this talk of restrictions and the dangers of heroes to do it. Worries over Ross being an problem for him had generally died down since they got married six months ago, the idea of Ross and the Army making a play for Tony Stark's husband was absurd. However with the former general's new title and these talks that started the last week or so ago, Tony thought it would be a good idea for him to get out of dodge until the dust settled with these "accords". They made love that night as they had every night since their wedding but with a certain amount of dread, and spent extra long making sure to memorize every inch of each other to hold them over while Bruce was gone. The following morning they had said they're emotional goodbyes. Tony promising he would be fine on his own and making Thor promise to being his husband(s) back in one piece.

 

 _He shouldn't have left._  

 

Asgard had simultaneously been everything he thought it would be yet not at all, if that was even possible. It was very much as beautiful as Thor always described in his stories but was overshadowed by the upcoming war. The scientist in him wanted to catalog everything and there were so many questions that if it were any other occasion he would have been quick to ask but ultimately this wasn't a social call and he wasn't here for him but for the Other guy so he refrained. Upon entering the throne room Loki greeted them as himself and much to his surprise embraced him in a hug, thanking him for agreeing to help as well as apologizing for what happened on Midgard with the chitari saying if it were not for his Hulk he would not have his own mind back. Later that night after the pre-battle feast they had a long talk about everything ranging from Loki's fall as he called it from the Bio-frost and being found by Thanos and his minions, to his tortures and foolish bid for Midgard to everything happening now. It seemed there were those in the neighboring realms who after learning of Odin's death feel Asgard should no longer rule the nine realms and were headed their way. For the time he was there before the battle started Loki seemed to be a very down to earth person sorta speak and much like Thor said a very competent ruler who loved his kingdom and people. He could only imagine what Tony would say to that upon hearing it but knew once the genius learned of what Thor's brother went through would like him be more understanding and open to the young king. If anyone knew of torture and what it was like to be at the mercy of others it was them. That night he went to sleep wondering how Tony was doing and hoping he was taking care of himself.

 

The next day brought with it the 1st wave of invaders and he found himself transforming quickly and spent the rest of his time there in a haze of green it seemed. The Other guy being made for this knew exactly why he was there and got with the program with no problems. He even got along with Loki much to everyone's surprise knowing the story of how the green beast of Midgard wiped the floor with the god. The battle which as expected turned into war as many other battles and would be invaders quickly followed. It was long and strenuous, month's passed, so much happened that he only remembered in fragments courtesy of the Other Guy which he was pretty thankful for seeing as he had flashes of the other guy being held capitive forced to fight for entertainment. He really didn't care to get the details on that one but in the end Asgard stood victorious in all it's glory. As expected feast were held in honor of the momentous occasion and Loki as king pledge his everlasting loyalty and protection to Midgard for Bruce's and the Hulk's help in keeping their kingdom standing. It was in the middle of this feast that urgent word came from Hemdall that there was a problem on Midgard and the "Man of Iron" was gravely injured. Bruce never ran so fast in his life, Thor right on his heals as they made for the Bio-Frost.

 

 _He shouldn't have left._  

 

Natasha was waiting for them when they arrived at the tower. She told them Tony was in the hospital and on the way there filled them in on everything starting from her mission with Steve and their team that went sideways with Wanda accidentally sending an explosive meant for the Captain into a building full of people that acted as the final straw for the UN to push through the accords, to the whole mess that happened at the official signing with the UN getting bombed and the king of Wakanda dying and it being blamed on the Winter Soldier, their initial fight with him, Steve not signing, her and Tony having signed, the team being split on the issues, Steve doing everything he could to thwart Bucky being brought in, the addition of more heroes into the fight, to the messy chase of Barnes to the massive fight at the airport. Thor and Bruce couldn't believe what they were hearing. While they could understand the split on the issues of the accords, they were astounded by things turning out as bad as they had though. However she wasn't done explaining. As they entered the hospital which they noted had an excess of security all over the place she went through how after she found out about Zemo's other winter soldiers on ice she had no choice but to "let" Steve and Bucky escape in the quinjet to go deal with it. She said Tony while being tasked with taking a jet to go and find them verified everything they said and that Bucky was being framed the whole time and went to go help them. He would have undoubtedly set the record straight when they got back but it all went very wrong and according to Friday and the camera's in Tony's suit apparently Zemo showed Tony a video of his parents being murdered by the Winter Soldier and after find out Steve knew the whole time and kept that from him Tony understandably lost his shit and attacked them. Apparently things got out of control very quickly and the fight turned into a deadly two on one with Tony blowing Bucky's metal arm off and Cap ramming his shield through Tony's chest plate. While Natasha had been describing the details from the fight in Siberia Bruce was getting angrier and angrier and so was the Hulk. It was all Bruce could do to remind him they were in a hospital and Tony needed them calm. Thor was getting just as angry. When they exited the elevator on Tony's floor she stopped them at the first waiting room and turned to Thor telling him that right now Tony will only want to see Bruce and to wait there and she would join him shortly. Thor nodded and took a seat bidding Bruce a farewell and to give Tony his regards. They made it about halfway down the corridor before she stopped him and asked him to go into another waiting room with her for a minute. He began to protest but she said there was something important he needed to know before he walked into Tony's room. He nodded numbly and followed her into the room where she closed the door before turning to him.

 

"There's really no good way to say this but I couldn't say it in front of Thor because I don't think Tony wants anyone to know just yet" she said taking the seat next to him. She looked troubled like she couldn't find the words and his anxiety was spiking with every second that passed.  

 

"What is it Natasha, what's wrong with him?" he asked. She looked at him and the visible sadness in her eyes had him thinking any number of things that could be medically wrong based on what she described of the fight "Please just tell me"

 

"You have to know if we had known, if I had known I wouldn't of let him fight....he didn't even know until he was already there and it was too late to go back" She looked down to her lap as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "God, I didn't think it was going to be so hard to tell you this..."

 

"Natasha please...." he said alarmed. She was really scaring him now. What was wrong w/his husband...was it his heart....he'd been okay since the reactor was removed. Did all the stress and fighting cause complications.

 

"He miscarried Bruce" she looked up at him with wet eyes. He stared back at her in shock.

 

 _He shouldn't have left._  

 


	2. Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets the details of what happened in Siberia and sees Tony for the 1st time.

Once the initial shock subsided he listened as Natasha told him all she knew up to this point. Tony found out on the jet, apparently through everything that was going on he hadn't been feeling well. Not that he would tell anyone or step back and distance himself from the conflict, of course not. Bruce knew his husband was nothing if not stubborn when it came to working through his own health issues. She said she had noticed and asked him several times over the course of those fews days if he was alright and he always told her he was fine. Thankfully he at least had the presence of mind at some point prior to the fight at the airport to have Friday do a full work up which after relaying the information proving what they suspected about the other supersoldiers as well as confirming Barnes's innocence she delivered the results of. Tony had been pregnant...three months pregnant to be exact. She showed him a video clip from the jet Friday took of Tony after he heard the news. Tony had been sitting there looking exhausted, with a black eye that did nothing for the Other guy's simmering anger in the back of Bruce's head, but when he got the news he sat up straight with wide eyes. _"Wanna run that by me again Friday?"_ Tony had said looking up. When the AI repeated herself his eyes and hand flew to his stomach and he just stared for a few moments in what looked like shock before his eyes softened and he smiled. Bruce ran a thumb over the picture smiling sadly before looking to Natasha.

 

"What happened in Siberia?"

 

She told him according to Tony, once he found out he was really thinking about just coming back but considering he was practically there already and even after everything, he couldn't bring himself to just leave Steve to the wolves. He planned to help them, clear their names and try to fix this mess the best he could, that it would be his last fight. He thought he'd be fine in the suit. He told her when he got to Siberia they came to a truce once he told Steve he was right and confirmed the intel on the other Supersoldiers as well as the evidence he found of Barnes being framed for the attack on the UN. They still didn't agree on the Accords but would work it out. She said that they found the other supersoldiers but they were already dead still in their cryochambers and Zemo was there but they couldn't see him anywhere, that he started taunting them and then one of the monitors started up which drew their attention. He told her it was a video of the night his parents were murdered, and that he watched as Barnes caused the crash then killed his father and strangled his mother. She said he asked Steve if he knew and didn't get a straight answer the first time but once he admitted he did that Tony said he just lost it and hit Steve sending him flying across the room. He said Barnes then attacked him and he had been so enraged that he really just wanted to kill the assassin in that moment so they fought, Steve got involved and it basically became two on one but he didn't care. He was so angry and hurt he didn't really care about hurting Steve in that moment. 

 

"At some point rational thought must have kicked back in and he tried to stop it, he told them he was pregnant but they didn't believe him...sure it might not be completely unheard of but how often do you really hear of men getting pregnant you know? He knows they really thought he was just trying to pull one over on them to get the upper hand but it doesn't help" she said shaking her head. "I'm not even sure it should. I mean what the hell was Steve even thinking? I get Tony and Barnes fighting, I do but Steve? Barnes is a grown ass man who can handle himself, he's a supersoldier for christ sakes. Why instead of trying to break it up just decide to help Barnes beat him down? At some point he said he really thought they were going to kill him and managed to blow Barnes' arm off which got him out of the fight but said Steve lost it after that. It ended with Steve ramming his shield through the chest plate disabling the suit. Tony thought when he raised it over him he was going to put it through his head. After that they left him there along with the shield...he told Steve he didn't deserve the shield his father made".

 

"So, they left him there in the freezing cold, beaten down and in a non working suit to die is basically what your telling me?" he asked in dangerous voice, his skin taking on a greenish tint.

 

"Bruce...you have to calm down" Natasha said quickly taking his face in her hands "Aside from the fact that the accords is still a mess and Ross would love nothing more to use you changing in the middle of a hospital as an excuse, Tony needs you right now...he's so broken" her eyes growing glassy again. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm both him and the Other guy down. "He was alone when the cramping started" she whispered. "he thought it was just from the fight until he started bleeding. He knew he was loosing the baby and he couldn't do anything, he could barely even move. He's beside himself with guilt and he's grieving...he needs you to go in there and help him".

 

He nodded gently pulling away from her and standing. Their baby was gone and his husband, after having been beaten down and left to die, was alone dealing with it by himself. He needed to get his shit together. Just the very idea of Tony, his Tony, being alone, miscarrying their child, being unable to move or call for help was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Natasha hugged him whispering how sorry she was in his ear before leading him from the waiting room. As they walked the rest of the way he asked how they found him. Thankfully when the suit when off line Friday sent the last known coordinates to Vision who went and retrieved him and brought him to the hospital where she met them. She said Vision knew because he was able to get the suit off when he found Tony and saw all the blood. The damaged suit was sent back to the compound with one of the iron legion who had come with him. She said he was a wreck when he was brought in begging the doctors to save his baby but there was nothing they could do and he just broke after that, completely inconsolable, so much so they had to sedate him in order to treat all of his other injuries. She then went through a laundry list of other injuries that had the other guy raging in the back of his mind. He was on board with whatever he wanted to do to the captain and his friend but told him they had to wait, that Tony needed them now. Thankfully it seemed to appease the monster as he quieted down by the time they approached the door to Tony's room. 

"He's been very quiet, not talking to anyone other then me and the doctor's it seems but even then it's very little" she said as they stopped. "I hear him crying most of the time but when I try to go to him he tells me to leave...he doesn't want to see anyone when he's like that. Ross had tried to get in a few times but we've been holding him off the best we can, Tony can't handle him right now". 

 

"Thanks Natasha" he said giving her a hug and watched as she started back down the hall where he knew Thor was waiting. 

 

After taking a deep breath and steeling himself Bruce opened the door and walked in. The first thing that drew his attention was the bruising he could see on his husband's back where the gown didn't close all the way. Tony was curled up on his side facing the wall, a blanket covering his lower half. He had one arm curled around his stomach and the other seemed to be tucked under his head. Bruce could hear the quiet sobs coming from the bed and his heart broke. As he closed the door and started to approach the bed he heard Tony's breath hitch and saw his whole body stiffen.

 

"I know your just doing your jobs but I asked to be left alone...please, please just go away" he whispered brokenly.

 

"Tony, it's me...." Bruce answered rounding the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you notice any errors grammar, wording, or otherwise feel free to let me know in the comments ;)


	3. Guilt, Grief and Talking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mini chapter based on Bruce talking to Tony for the 1st time...
> 
> 5/8 update (3:51am): This has been edited to include the rest of the conversation I wanted to get in there...sorry all been sick again. Will get the new chapter up tomorrow, or rather, later today lol ;)

_"Tony, it's me...."_

 

As he rounded the bed the first thing he noticed was the arm he had thought was tucked under Tony's head was actually lying bandaged next to it. The hand covering his stomach was also bandaged up to the wrist, only the fingers visible. He could see through the gown his chest was heavily padded as well and although the blanket covered him, he assumed based on what Natasha told him, his ribs were also bandaged. Bruising littered his exposed skin on this side as well, and the black eye was much more pronounced now no doubt he had take more blow to that side of his head. It only took one second of seeing his husband's shocked tear streaked face before he was sitting in the empty chair besides the bed pulling it closer.

 

"Bruce?" Tony whispered like he couldn't believe he was actually there.

 

"Yea sweetheart, it's me" he replied placing one hand softly on his head and the other over the arm covering his stomach. He let out a sob, his eyes filling with tears as he reached for him. Bruce leaned forward wrapping his arms around him as he cried, sobbing out a litany of both his name and _"I'm sorry"_ over and over. "Shhh...shhhh...it's not your fault, it's not" he replied his own eyes filling with tears as he pulled back just enough to wipe away some of Tony's and put a hand on his cheek.

 

"I killed our baby" Tony sobbed shaking his head. "I shouldn't have been there...it killed our baby, I killed our baby. It's my fault, my fault"

 

Bruce pulled him back in wrapping his arms around him and letting Tony bury is face in his neck as his guilt and grief took over. His hand gripping Bruce's shirt as though his life depended on it. There was nothing he could do but hold his husband's shaking body while telling him that it wasn't his fault and how sorry he was for not being there and how much he loved him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It felt like hours before Tony calmed down enough to loosen his grip on his husband. Since then Bruce had helped to move him further back in the bed so he could lay with him, now they laid with Tony still on his side but curled up against him with his head on his chest. One of Bruce's arms wrapped protectively around him combing his fingers through his hair. Both had stopped crying and were quite spent so now they just lay there talking quietly in the dimly lit room. Tony told him briefly of the events leading up to Siberia and the video of Barnes killing his parents. He knew there was no love lost between Tony and Howard but his mother, well, Bruce knew the pain of watching your mother being murdered so he understood the rage he had been feeling at the time and what it could make you do. He said Steve admitted he knew and he just lost it but at some point well into the fight his brain kicked back in and he realized what he was doing and tried to stop it. He said he told them but they didn't believe him and Bruce could tell the fact that they honestly thought he would lie about something like that also cut deep. He said it ended with him blowing Barnes arm off when he tried to rip out the reactor core and Steve ramming his shield into his chest, that for a minute he thought Steve was actually going to kill him and put it through his head instead. He said after they left he laid there trying to figure out how to contact someone considering the suit was dead and then he got these horrible pains in his stomach, which he hadn't thought much about at first considering everywhere hurt more or less but when he started bleeding he knew. Bruce held him tighter as he described his panic and then hopelessness once he realized no one was coming and their baby was dying and it was his fault. Bruce started to tell him it wasn't but Tony just shook his head burying it further into his chest. It was a testament to how spent he was that he didn't start crying again but the pain in his voice was clear as he continued, he didn't know how long it took Vision to get there, said it felt like forever and he had started loosing bits of consciousness here and there probably from the blood loss but when Vision opened the suit and saw all the blood he must of mumbled something along the lines of baby because he felt a cold hand on his stomach which hurt horribly and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Vision saying he was sorry. He didn't go any further in his re-telling of events and Bruce didn't push. He heard about what happened when he reached the hospital from Natasha and didn't want his husband to have to go through reliving that part if he didn't have to.

 

"I feel so empty" Tony said, his voice defeated.

 

"I'm sorry I left you alone" he replied. As much as he knows keeping Asgard standing is imperative to the safety of all of the nine realms he can't help but think things would have been different. Their baby would still be alive, and Tony wouldn't be laying broken in a hospital bed.

 

"I'm not" Tony said taking a steadying breath and looking at him briefly before laying his head back down. "You know Ross would have made your life hell, and used whatever happened as an excuse to say you were dangerous and lock you up. Even if that didn't happen...I...I don't think I could have handled not having you on my side in this".

 

"I'm signing the Accords" he sighed tightening his grip on Tony to keep him from moving again to no doubt look at him with surprise. "Shhh...rest and just listen. I know I didn't read them and based on the division they apparently caused I'm sure they need alot of work but I get the premise and I agree...it's about accountability. It's about countries getting to decide whether they want us there and about us not walking around doing whatever the hell we want. Now don't get me wrong I don't like the idea of Ross running the show on this but that will just be one of the things we have to work on isn't it. I'm not scared of Ross anymore...he could go to hell. I'm home now and I'm not leaving you again".

 

"Wow, you must have really seen some shit over there hun?" Tony asked with a soft chuckle. 

 

"You have no idea" he replied kissing the top of his head.

 

"I'm really glad your home" Tony replied hugging him closer. 

 

"Me too sweetheart" he replied closing his eyes. "Me too". 


	4. Plans, Doctors and Ross!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to let everyone know, this will be an all-day work in progress so don't get upset. As I've mentioned before I do not have a word program and the hubby as a tendency to close all my windows and don't want to loose what I've got so far. Completed chapter will be up by later tonight or tomorrow I will change this summary when it is done. You can if you haven't done so already go re-read the last chapter as I was able to finish the convo btw the two of them that I wanted to get in there :)
> 
> Thanks again for your patience!

That night Tony's sleep was fitful, twice he woke up in Bruce's arms sobbing and gasping for breath. The first time he didn't want anyone else near him so Bruce waved the nurse away, the second time he managed to get him to accept something to help ease his anxiety and help him relax. Natasha came in not to long after to sit with them, she sat in the chair Bruce vacated hours ago and and leaned over to run her fingers through Tony's hair. Said man who had been dozing on and off since he took his medication gave her a sleepy greeting and she smiled fondly at him. She looked tired and run down and Bruce asked if she was taking care of herself and when the last time she slept was. She said that until he got back someone had to look after everyone as Rhodes was on a different floor, Vision was besides himself with guilt over what happened with both him and Wanda, Ross kept trying to get in to see Tony and she didn't pretend to assume it was out of concern and now that he knew Bruce was back was that much more determined. Someone had to keep tabs on and check on that spider kid. She said while there was no sign of Steve or Barnes someone broke the rest of them out of the Raft and the UN is in an uproar. Thor who never left the hospital and has been helping her deal with Ross. She smirked saying he agreed to "sign these accords because he has pledge to defend this world" but told Ross that "as prince of Asgard which RULES over all nine realms he will not be bullied by the likes of mere mortals" so not to get any ideas. Bruce laughed jostling Tony and then apologized shushing him back to sleep. He told her he would be signing them as well and she advised him to have a lawyer on hand to oversee his involvement so Ross doesn't try anything, maybe not dealing with him at all. She and Tony knew a senator, a woman, that didn't agree with how the whole had been implemented and was working on revisions since the whole "shitstorm" at the airport. She apparently has no love for Ross and his way of doing things either. Bruce agreed and asked her to contact this senator as well as his cousin Jennifer who is a lawyer and also known as She-Hulk. She has experience dealing with Ross as he went after her too but hadn't succeeded thanks to her status as a well-known lawyer and popularity as a superhero, it keeps him from trying anything with her. He explained how she became that way and how she was lucky enough to be able to control her condition and how she is still her when she transforms not a separate being like Hulk is with him and was able to prove it in court and Ross essentially had to leave her alone in order to not face criminal charges. Natasha was impressed and agreed before letting an involuntary yawn slip covering her mouth with her hand. Bruce chuckled softly.

 

"Get some rest first please" he said smiling at her fondly. She nodded folding her arms and putting her head down in them right there on the bed next to him. He rolled his eyes in amusement. "I meant in a proper bed, preferably at home"

 

"This is good..." she mumbled sleepily. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The morning brought with it a visit from Tony's doctor who was happy to see that Bruce had made it and gave a cheerful _"Good morning"_ as he came in. Dr. Mattis, an elderly looking gentleman with gray hair, glasses and a warm and friendly bedside manner didn't bat an eyelash at seeing Bruce laying in Tony's bed. Natasha who had woken up as he came in and got up to give him room. He thanked her coming around to introduce himself, Bruce gently dislodged himself from Tony to get up and shake the man's hand and apologized as he had been off world and came as soon as he could. The doctor waved the concern away with a kind smile saying all that mattered was that he was here now. Turning his attention to his patient, Dr Mattis sat on the edge of the bed and asked Tony what Bruce gathered as the normal everyday questions about how he was feeling, what still hurt, what didn't, how the medication was working, etc. while checking him over. Bruce was awed by Tony's honesty and openness considering his general dislike of all doctors except himself but he supposed it helped that this doctor didn't treat him like _Tony Stark_  but more like someone dear to him whom he was caring for. Dr. Mattis then asked if he wanted privacy for the rest of the exam and Natasha took it as her cue to excuse herself saying he would go check in with Rhodes. Tony looked at her gratefully thanking her as she left. After confirming he wanted Bruce to stay, Bruce helped unwrap the blanket and position him for the exam. Tony resolutely stared up at the ceiling as the doctor's now gloved hands touched him gently pressing over his stomach and pelvic region to gauge any residual soreness from the miscarriage and subsequent emergency DNC that had to be performed when he came in. After determining things were healing nicely he gently lowered his gown and moved the blanket back over him. After going over his assessment of how things were progressing with both of them and asking them if they needed anything to which they declined. Bruce thanked the doctor for all he was doing and he bid them a good day stating he would have a recliner brought in so their sister can sleep more comfortably.

 

"Sister?" Bruce turned to Tony with an amused grin after the doctor left but it faded once he saw how sad his husband looked. 

 

"She told them she was my sister so she could stay with me, you know how scary she is, they didn't argue" he replied quietly not looking at Bruce.

 

"Hey...." Bruce said gently as he moved to sit on the bed using one hand to take his and the other to cup his face and turn it towards him. "Talk to me sweetheart, what is it?"

 

"I just..." he started, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind this is a work in progress...I enjoy pointers and critiquing but don't be rude or nasty for no reason...it's not nice.


End file.
